


An unforgettable festival

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Festivals, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: When jaden is asked to go to a festival with Zane he's curious to why the other wanted to go with him specifically is it out of kindness or is there a deeper reason??





	An unforgettable festival

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for ElyrieVervell on discord for the Summer/Winter YGO event  
I don't usually use dub names but i made an exception so i hope it's enjoyable to read!!

When jaden had been asked about it he was actually quite surprised, Zane had potentially asked him out as Syrus had seen it although really, Jaden had been asked by Zane if he wanted to go to a festival with him. "A festival? with me?" the teen had questioned when the tall dark teal had first mentioned it to him. The thing that surprised him most was that out of all people he was asked "Zane I'm flattered but wouldn't you rather ask someone else like i dunno Atticus, Alexis or maybe even Sy?" he just didn't exactly get why zane wanted him to go. "No, I'd rather you came with me than anyone else." zane replied he wasn't sure exactly why he was so keen on jaden coming with him but he had a weird feeling inside that he just decided to listen to weirdly enough. 

Well. That had been surprising too, jaden didn't know why he was the one Zane wanted to go with him percifically above anyone else it was all very confusing to the teens mind, yet he knew this wasn't exactly one of those opportunities that came all too often so he wasn't going to leave the other hanging and pass on it So he nervously replied to Zane with. "Well.. I guess if it means a lot to you I'll come, i mean it sounds like it'll be fun soo i guess why not." that had brought a smile to the others face one that seemed to be rare to come from the kaiser "Good, I'll see you there then" Zane called to jaden handing him what appeared to be a ticket before walking away, he was pleased that he'd actually been able to go through with it, whether the brunette would've accepted or not he'd been unsure of but was content with the hope he would which as if blessed by luck jaden had. 

Meanwhile jaden couldn't help but keep starting with curiosity at the ticket, his mind wondering what the festival would be like yet also questioning if there was a reason why Zane wanted to go with him over anyone else, despite knowing he would not get answers now it was something that just puzzled him as well as bothering him slightly, but he'd just have to wait. Wait until tomorrow came with hopes of finding out the reason why. 

The bright summers sun shined vibrantly the next day, which was lucky because who would want to go to a music festival in the rain anyways? Zane had found an ideal place to wait for Jaden to arrive, he was late yet that was to be expected of him considering what he was like, but thankfully he didn't have to wait too long as the brunette eventually turned up wearing a rather interesting combination of clothes, a leafy green short sleeved denim jacket, a grey t-shirt that seemed just slightly too big for him white shorts that seemed to have a little 'H' embroided onto them and black wellies, because he clearly assumed it was that kind of festival "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long.. I kinda overslept a bit.." jaden apologetically enquired to Zane he felt like he'd let the other down slightly by arriving late but remarkably it didn't seem to bother Zane infact he was somewhat entertained by the spunky brunettes wardrobe choice compared to his own which was just something simple yet casual he'd happened to own not putting in any too extra thought about his attire which jaden probably had. "Heh, don't worry about it, it's alright"  
Zane assured him seeming rather relaxed but glad that they were both there it was a feeling of warmth yet he couldn't exactly place too many words on the feeling as he didn't quite understand it. 

Despite crowds of people hustling and bustling with excitement, between the two of them there was awkward silence Neither knowing what to say to each other just exchanging silent awkward glances to each other, Atleast until one of them had subconsciously grabbed hold of the others hand. Maybe out of love? Or because it was crowded and they didn't want to get lost? "I've never been to a festival before... Its bigger than i thought." Jaden admitted with a nervous look on his face appearing to be blushing slightly as his cheeks had gone a pale rose red colour So far he'd been enjoying himself yet inside there was this lingering feeling, a feeling he was sure he was hopeless with, a feeling named love Yet he wasn't sure if he'd want to admit these feelings for the other it was something he had little confidence about.

"I'll be honest it's my first aswell. At least proper one, the tickets originally came from someone who said they would sponsor me" when Zane mentioned the tickets as if someone had switched a light on inside his head he remembered he wanted to find out why it was him over anyone else that the dark teal had asked to go with him. "Zane." "Yes?" "Why did choose to want me to come with you over anyone else.. Why me?" jaden finally wanted to put his curiosity to rest and hoped that the other would, Yet how he wasn't expecting at all how he'd get his answer "Why?" Zane felt a smile coming upon his face he then out of the blue decided to bend down and kissed jaden right on the lips which came as a shock to jaden yet it was a weird sensation one that he liked he didn't try to reject at all. The kiss said it all. It seemed like the reason was because Zane loved him, and the fact that jaden allowed the kiss to carry on without any rejection meant it was a shared feeling, Jaden loved him back. 

It was definite that neither of them would forget this festival, why would they want to forget it anyways? 

After all, they shared their first kiss here.


End file.
